


The Family He Could Have

by HobbitKumori



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitKumori/pseuds/HobbitKumori
Summary: Set during season 2 between episode Tall Tales and All Hell Breaks Loose, ignoring most of the canon. Sabriel, Sam, and Dean get a hunt, Gabriel's already a good guy and on Team Free Will who else has joined them?





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Please review its the first time I've written a Supernatural fic.

She walked into the bar her fiery red hair tied in a braid over her shoulder the sharp hazel eyes looking around catching a few of the eyes on her. She knew she looked good in her dark wash boot cut jeans, black tank and dark red and black flannel over shirt her outfit topped off with a pair of work boots. She had been following a pair of Hunters for reasons unknown and they finally stopped for the night in a small town in Indiana. The shorter one caught her eye with his stare as she had walked in the hand holding his beer clenched tighter as he noticed the others stare at her. ‘Oh, this will be fun’ she thinks knowing if all goes as well, she’ll be in a threesome by the end of the night but not with him. The other one kept trying to get his attention but eventually turned and locked eyes with her as well she winked at him before taking a seat at the bar next to the shorter man ordering a double shot of whiskey. Addressing the shorter one, “Gonna’ have your eyes fall out of your head if you keep starin’ Dean-O,” and downs her shot signaling for another.

“And what’s a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?” Dean asked his charm coming out in full force. Smirking she downed the second shot, “Just following y’all I’ve got a job that I could use some back up on and your just who I need boys.” That caught both of their attention, “What job?” the other one asked. “Glad you asked Moose. Take me to him and I’ll explain there.” She hopped off the stool and stood between the boys, “It’s on me Jack just charge it to my account.” The bartender saluted her, and she grabbed the boys to head out. “What’s your name?” Sam asked. “Trina, Trina Campbell,” she said grinning as they all headed out the door the boys to the gorgeous ’67 Chevy Impala and her to her own car a Tesla Roadster to follow the boys once more.

Pulling up in front of their hotel the same one they stopped at earlier in the night leading her in Sam asked, “Any relation to Samuel Campbell?” “No, no relation my lines from the Deep South of Texas,” she said cheekily. As the boys opened the door, she saw both angel and archangel she dropped to one knee in front of the archangel and spoke reverently, “My lord Loki it’s been some time.” He touched her shoulder and pulled her up, “They know” and kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her. “Well, boys I see you’ve met one of my mates. Castiel this is Trina,” he said. She extended her hand to the angel and when he did the same clasped his forearm in the traditional Norse greeting. “As touchy as this is what’s this job you need help on,” Dean said with an attitude. She sat cross-legged on the bed, “From what I’ve been able to gather Gabe most of the smaller sects of the kid's followers are following rituals that aren’t their own. The closest group is 2 towns over of Hel’s followers I was planning on sneaking in and stealing what ritual book there using but I’d feel better about going in with backup because even with the protections I’m afforded as your mate with the other pagans the other angels would love to kill me if it would help bring you back into the fold and demons would love to get their hands on me. I contacted the kids to confirm with them on their rituals and they’ve confirmed that the rituals they use aren’t what’s being used.”

“Seems like you’ve done your research babe…” “Wait what kids?” Sam interrupts looking at Gabriel. “What I am Loki you know the whole Norse god of Mischief. I’m Loki and I’m Gabriel Moose.” He says to Sam. “Wait so that means you have 4 kids?” Dean pipes up while Sam looks a bit like a lost puppy. Getting aggravated she speaks once more, “Yes he has children now can we move on from the apparently surprising fact that I have step kids that are older than I will ever be to the more pressing matter of their followers being such fuck-ups that they’re using the wrong shit!” she shouted slamming her hand into the table putting a little too much force into it and making a crack appear. Both of the brothers startle “Hel’s followers usually have prayer rituals for those deaths that are destined for Hel, Sleipnir normally has prayer rites for a foaling and those who ride horses into battle, Fenrir’s are usually from hunters who are looking to not get eaten by wolves and Jor doesn’t have rituals associated to him unless they’re trying to ask him to bring on Ragnarök but that requires a lot of things that you can’t get anymore because they’ve died out.” Her tone is harsh and blunt as she begins to pace back and forth the brothers look back and forth at each other with Castiel staying silent and Gabriel reaching out to pull her into his arms to stop the dizzying pacing. “Hey, chill out we’ll figure it out and stop them from cutting off the kids power source.” He whispers into her ear. “I don’t like this. I hate people targeting our family especially as we haven’t found our third. I can’t be pulled in so many directions and with you being gone for so long nowadays it’s hard,” her tones turned soft and quiet enough that only Gabriel and Castiel can hear with their supernatural hearing. Sam looks at Dean mouthing ‘we’re helping her’ and steps up behind her putting a hand on her shoulder, “We’ve got your back. You said it was 2 towns over?”

“Yeah, there’s a group of Hel’s followers 2 towns over in Williamsburg. She told me she hadn’t heard their prayers in a while, so I told her I’d check it out. We can head out in the morning.” Seeing the looks the brothers gave each other, “I’ve got my own room it’s a king and probably more comfortable than these Sam.” She threw a wink at the hunter, “See you at 6 am boys.” With that, she walked out of the room and towards her own 4 rooms down from theirs as she opened the door she was yanked inside and into a hard kiss by Gabriel. “You’ve been a naughty girl Princess, teasing me with that display there you know what he is don’t you?” “Yes, yes Sir I do he’s our third and I’ll be damned if I let your brother use him as a meat suit not happening.”

Gabriel picked her up and sat on the bed with her in his lap and sighed all signs of playfulness and teasing drained out of his face. “The apocalypse will come you know that both Heaven and Hell have been pushing for it. Luckily Azazel hasn’t attempted to kidnap Sam yet, but we’ll need to kill him to put a lid on some of this. Did you put a track on the boy's phones? With the mojo, Cassie put on their ribs I can track them, but I plan to upgrade that to block any being from it.” She grinned “Did one better babe, tracker on the car and their phone all their phones along with all their usual aliases and documentation they’ve got in that car.” “Such a smart cookie you are Princess. Now the issue with the rituals that’s legit right?” “Yeah that’s a legit thing and it’s focused mainly on the kids. I haven’t checked with our followers but if they're fucking with our kids then they’re probably fucking with our followers. Do you want to check that out while I get some shut eye I’ve got an 8-hour drive tomorrow and while I know you can just snap me there or I can fly myself I need to keep up pretenses right now.” With that, she climbed out of his lap and went to change into a pair of sweats and a tank top. “Of course, my beloved Goddess of Trust and Forgiveness,” and he was gone with just a flutter of wings.

*2 hours ago, with Sam, Dean, and Castiel*

Sam couldn’t believe it. First off there was this girl following them in a car as nice as that one and they hadn’t noticed, second off Gabriel had a mate, and lastly, she was flirting with him. What the fuck? How the fuck did they get here? They had just gotten to a point where Dean and Gabriel could stand to be in the same room as each other without killing the other. No way was he going to fuck that up by fucking Gabriel’s girl no matter how hot he thought she was.

Dean unaware of his brothers train of thought, “What the fuck just happened? Dude, how blind are we?” “I don’t know how we didn’t notice her Dean especially with her driving that car,” Sam replied. “She didn’t feel human but as she’s Gabriel’s mate it’s likely that some of his grace has gone down their bond to change her.” Castiel finally spoke up. “Well, we may as well start researching his kids and check out her information we’ve got 4 hours ‘til we need to get to bed,” Sam spoke again in a soft tone. “No need Sam if she was lying about Gabriel’s children he would have corrected her however she’s probably asked him to check on his children as they would have a closer bond with him than her as she isn’t their birth mother,” Castiel said sternly knowing his brother and how much family means to him.

Sam thought about it and agreed with Castiel and went to catch a shower before heading to bed early, Dean could research if he wanted to but something about all this was burning in his gut to trust her and he was already trusting Gabriel with how he’d helped them on the last couple of hunts and kept Castiel company. That night he dreamed he dreamed of a tall woman alabaster skin, half her hair as dark as night with the other half as white as snow, and eyes that drew you in. She spoke to him “Come to me Sam Winchester they shall free you from your binds, but you must trust them even if you don’t know everything about them.” As he tries to talk to her, he wakes up.


	2. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait I planned to have this up before I went to Anime Matsuri but like didn't want that to happen. There is a lot of revelations in this chapter. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be but I know I'll have at least 1-2 more.

The alarm went off and she slapped her hand against it breaking it. ‘Ugh, I really need to get ahold of my strength’ she thinks. Getting out of bed she heads for the shower freezing at the soft cough that emanates from the corner of her room whirling to that direction she comes face to face with Fenrir narrowing her eyes she asks him, “Did your father send you to watch over me while he’s checking up on our followers?” He shakes his head no and speaks in a soft timbre, “No it’s getting worse whatever rituals they’re doing is draining me,” his sentence trails off as he collapses in a heap on the floor. “Fuck,” she says softly before picking him up and placing him on the bed struggling a bit under his weight looking at her phone since she destroyed the clock it’s 5 so she’s got some time to kill and heads for the shower now. After her shower she comes out dressed in her more usual outfit skin-tight leather pants a crop top that has straps that cross in the front and topped off is her red leather jacket that was her first courting gift from Gabriel, noting the time it’s only 5:30 so she makes a quick run to the store to get a huge breakfast for Fenrir and herself as she settles back into her room a knock sounds on the door. Answering it she sees Sam and motions him to come in. “Hey, I was just about to wake Fen up for breakfast mind standing by the door sometimes he can be a little wild.” As Sam stays by the door, she shakes Fenrir’s shoulder and he jolts up a fist coming around to try to knock her away from him, but she’d already ducked. “Fen it’s just me it’s just Mum come on Fen shrug that sleeps addled brain off it’s time to eat.” At the sound of her voice, he calms recognizing her but not the human in the room and growls pushing her behind him posturing to Sam. Sam being smart just put his hands up “Hey it’s ok I’m Sam a friend of your Dad’s” as soon as Sam finished speaking Gabriel popped in “Fenny calm down and listen to your Mum and eat ignore Sam you need to save your strength.” As soon as his Dad popped in Fenrir calmed down and let her out from behind his back, she immediately put food in front of him and he started to eat. “He was here when I woke up babe apparently the rituals are draining him, and I was the closest for him to get to.” “Then there probably draining Hel, Jor, and Sleip as well. We need to stop this as soon as possible. They haven’t gotten to our followers it seems as if there strictly focusing on our children.”

“Well Sam you’ve met Fenrir I’ll stay here and take care of him you guys need to get on the road,” Gabriel said. “Fuck being on the road we’re flying if Dean bitches about the car, he’ll just have to get over it. C’mon Sam,” with that she dragged Sam out of the room and back towards the brother's room as Sam unlocked the door, the door opened to Dean “All ready to go?” He nods and heads toward his car with Sam following and Castiel in the doorway and she puts a hand on his shoulder stopping him from following the boys. “Gabriel needs you more than we do right now. Fenrir showed up in my room this morning and the rituals are draining him, Gabriel’s with him but he’ll need support while he takes care of our son. I must take care of our other children, but he’ll be mother-henning Fenrir until this is done. Make sure he takes care of himself please?” She explains to him as he nods, she hugs him tight and whispers a soft thank you into his ear before she steels herself to bringing down hell upon those who are hurting her family and heads to the car. “We’re flying boys so get in the car I’ve got it.” Dean starts to protest but as they’re in the car she snaps her fingers a trick from Gabriel and they arrive in Williamsburg at 7 am. “Baby’s fine Dean.” She cuts him off before he even gets a chance to start. “My children are not let’s go.” She gets in the backseat and directs them to where she feels the power coming from. As they get there she shivers, “This is bad this feels worse than just a power draining ritual as she walks into the building a young woman with dark hair and dark eyes attacks her with a knife. She dodges and breaks the knife out of her hand tossing it away they trade blows for a few more minutes before she knocks the other woman to the ground and has a second to see who it is she’s fighting and shocked she mutters her name, “Hel.”

Hearing her name, the woman snaps out of it knowing most people wouldn’t be able to see through her magic. “Fuck Mum” as Hel recognizes her stepmother now that she’s shaken the magic compelling her for the moment. Luckily neither goddess was able to spill blood and the Winchesters come in their guns pointed at Hel. “Down boys,” she says “This is Hel. The magic there using is old. Any idea where they got it from there draining your brother controlling you and I’ve no idea what’s happening to Jor and Sleip.” Hel shakes her head, “No Mum but it broke when you said my name so they must be using name-based magics which if it broke with my name then they’re using title name rather than true name.” She started pacing, “Do you know where they are? Trina followed power here which is probably what she felt with you.” Sam asked. She ran off down to the basement of the building and found the binding book exactly where people who think they won’t be caught would hide it right on the altar. She picked it up and screamed bloody murder.

Sam, Dean, and Hel heard the scream and ran towards it finding Trina on the floor hands on the book Sam picked her up kicking the book away from her and she immediately fainted with her hands burned and blistered. Gabriel feeling the pain through their bond flew straight to her in a rage of blazing glory and demanded to know what happened. “She touched the book Dad I think they placed precautions on it from a god touching it,” Hel spoke softly. Dean picked up the book and had no reaction to it. “Let’s get out of here.” Gabriel picked Trina up and snapped his fingers snapping everyone back to the hotel and Baby in the parking lot. Hel went over to Fenrir and climbed into the bed next to her eldest brother curling around him. Gabriel placed Trina into the other bed and held her close whispering sweet nothings to her. “Sam read the book, and someone better explain what the fuck happened and why your Mum is unconscious and burned,” Gabriel ordered the fire in his eyes burning bright ready to smite whoever has hurt his mate and children. Sam does as ordered and reads through the book looking for reversals to what happened to Trina, Hel, and Fenrir. Hel speaks from her position cuddled with a sleeping Fenrir, “They were controlling me and Mum got there and they wanted me to attack her so I did she knocked me down and recognized me said my name and it broke the control enough for me to shake it off. They’re using a title-based control method on me. Mum then ran down to the basement and I guess she touched the book and started screaming and we ran down there the tall one kicked the book away from her and Mum fainted. That’s when you showed up Daddy.”

Gabriel frowned down at Trina not knowing what she was thinking of going in there and touching something that she probably felt the power off unless they cloaked it. “Anything Moose?” he asked. “There are some rituals in here that we could use to destroy their power base. I found one that breaks all rituals used from this book and casts it back upon the original caster.” He said contemplating using it the ingredients were easy to get; salt, chicory, nettle, witch hazel, amber, obsidian, and rhodonite. “It’s pretty easy to do I think we actually have all of this stuff in the trunk. Dean, would you check?” Sam wrote out a quick list and passed it over to Dean who went out to Baby to check. “Will she be alright?” Sam asked. “She’ll be fine after some rest and these people are destroyed; I’m hoping that it won’t force us to bring our third into the fold sooner than we need to.” “Third?” Sam questioned. “Yeah, every angel has one mate who they have a prolific bond with while Archangels and pagan gods have 2 and even if they never find them, they’re usually compatible with each other as well. It’s what humans have termed soul mates.” Gabriel patiently answered his question. “Then wouldn’t you as both have 4?” “No, I’m still an archangel and when I became a pagan god, I didn’t get another 2 as my two were already made for me and were out there.” Dean chose that moment to come back in his arms filled with all the ingredients for the spell. Sam took them from him set up a circle and began work on the ingredients chopping, grinding and combining the herbs turning them into a paste and bathing each of the stones in before beginning to chant,

“Frange sunt vincula. Frange in virtute. Frange dolor. Ad conflator. Grex dispersus Israel potestas. Revertetur in statera. Est voluntatem meam. Sic fiat semper.”

As soon as Sam finished the chant Hel breathed deeply and freely, Fenrir bolted awake and howled, while Trina stayed unconscious however the burns and blisters had healed. Soon the door was knocked upon and there stood a 7 ft tall man with sandy hair and ice blue eyes, and a 6 ft 7 in tall man with white blonde hair and golden eyes. Gabriel jumped up, “Jor! Sleip! Come in come in I know it’s cramped right now.” Ushering the two in he snapped his fingers and the room expanded for everyone to be comfortable.

The two giants came in and sat on the couch their father had snapped up. “What brought everyone here together with mortals,” Jormungand asked in a slightly condescending tone and a hiss to his voice. Trina began to stir feeling her entire family in one place, “Someone was fucking with old black magic that even I never touched as a human Jor.” Fenrir, Hel, and Gabriel all jumped at the sound of her voice with the children moving to the other side of the bed to check on her themselves. “You were out longer than after we reversed the spells Mum any reason why,” Hel questioned.

Trina groaned in frustration and explained, “Well guess the cats out of the bag. How do you feel about being a father again Gabriel? Cause whether you like it or not I’m pregnant.” Gabriel stared at her before pulling her into his arms and checked her over with his grace feeling that she was healed as was their little Nephilim/godling child. She wasn’t that far along about maybe 3 weeks which would coincide with the last time they saw each other for more than an hour or two. “When were you going to tell me?” He asked in a defeated tone. “Once we had time to ourselves for more than a few hours like we were planning next week.” She replied matter of fact not even trying to hide that she was going to keep it from him for a bit longer. Gabriel shrugged accepting that answer and understanding her reasoning as they hadn’t been able to take more than an hour or two in the past few weeks.

Jormungand, Sleipnir, Fenrir, and Hel all looked at Trina in shock before they all loudly started talking over each other Fenrir in congratulations, Hel in anger that she wasn’t taking care of herself, Jor in frustration that she didn’t have their father take care of the issues and Sleipnir calling out baby names and wanting to be godfather in addition to big brother. Gabriel snapped without using his power and they all went silent. “Well, you’ll be older siblings again. However, now you have pressing matters to attend to check in with each sect of your followers and make sure they have the correct book any group that has a book like that one sends for us and we’ll take care of it. I love you all and we will see you in 2 weeks for a family gathering and don’t even think about not showing up this time Jormungand.” Gabriel said giving an order to all his children. “Moose, Dean-O, Cassie you’ll stay here with Trina while I show my children out.” With that Gabriel ushered his children out the door letting them all say their goodbyes to Trina and promise her to see them in two weeks with no exceptions.

Sam tried to break the ice first, “So why did you pick up the book?” “I didn’t feel the power of it they cloaked it enough that I couldn’t tell a damn thing about it.” She said while moving to sit more against the headboard not wanting to do anything more to not have Gabriel fuss over her anymore. “What are you?” Dean asked bluntly. She smiled “I’m the Norse Goddess of Trust and Forgiveness, Litna however before I became Gabriel’s mate and in turn underwent the ritual to turn me into a Pagan deity, I was born Trina Campbell in Texas and I was a hunter.”


	3. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking a lot of talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this chapter but there's probably going to be a lot of focus on Trina in the future and trying to get Sam with her and Gabriel in a relationship but he will probably struggle with his feelings a lot especially because of John Winchester's parenting it doesn't seem like he would allow his kids to be anything but straight monogamous

Sam didn’t know how to respond to these new revelations and began to make a mental list.

1\. The woman was a Goddess and not only that, but she was one of trust and forgiveness. Maybe there was hope for him.  
2\. There was a ritual to become a Pagan.  
3\. She used to be a hunter.  
4\. Gabriel has a second soulmate. Maybe he still had a chance especially since he said that his soulmates would be compatible with each other.  
5\. Their children seemed normal if not for Fenrir’s overly hairy self and Jormungand’s hiss he would think they were completely human.  
6\. She was pregnant with Gabriel’s child.  
7\. Who was that woman in his dream the one with the two different colored hair?  
8\. She was a witch while being a hunter.

Sam didn’t know how to deal with any of this so he did what he did best he questioned and researched pulling his laptop out of his bag and began researching Litna and finding a decent amount of information showing how most people would use her to move forward after they were wronged by a loved one or had their trust shattered in someone. There was even lore about her being married to Loki which surprised him.

While Sam began his research, Gabriel came back in from sending the children off while Dean and Castiel began questioning. “Litna? The fuck kind of name is that. You could have any name and you chose that? Wasted chance dude,” Dean lamented. “May I check on the child?” Castiel asked with a wary and respectful tone. “If they let you Castiel. When I saw Sif last week she tried to reach out and touch the child but was blasted across the room so much that Thor came in guns blazing to the point I had to explain to him that my kid didn’t like Auntie Sif’s magic right now.” Trina chuckled and Gabriel grimaced, “I bet he wasn’t happy that our kid got the better of his wife.” “He’s over it once Sif explained that it’s a defense mechanism for most children that are destined for great things.” Castiel slowly reached his arm out and gently reached out with his grace and Trina relaxed knowing that Gabriel would not let her come to any harm, however, as soon as the grace touched her Castiel went flying across the room knocking himself out. Dean shouted out what the fuck while Gabriel focused on checking their child and Sam jumped.

“Well, that’s good news. They don’t like any of their aunts and uncles.” Trina snarked before giving Gabriel a wink, “Sam would you like to try to reach the child? I doubt they’d balk against a human soul.” Sam stutters for a moment before getting up from his seat and reaching to press a hand against her flat stomach and doesn’t get blasted across the room but has a feeling of peace and happiness flow through him.

After he removed his hand the feeling stayed with him and he couldn’t get Jessica out of his head the way she was so bright and always made him feel so normal. It kept coming back around to when they met in college through Brady. She was gorgeous; blonde hair, hazel eyes, 5’6 and incredibly smart. While he was working on his prelaw studies, she was working on getting an associate in nursing before she moved onto pediatric nursing. Meeting through Brady at a party one of the rare times that Sam had gone out it was right after midterms during his first year and he thought she was gorgeous. Then she opened her mouth told him he would catch more flies with honey than vinegar and he was gone for her. Then she died just like his mother.

“Sam…Sam…Sam!” Sam came back to three different voices trying to get his attention and he surged towards Trina pulling her into a hug and held her tight a whispered thank you over and over into her hair as the feeling of peace and happiness has faded and Jessica while still prominent he no longer feels like he’s the cause of her death. She looked at Gabriel and he shrugged not fully knowing what was going on. As Sam let her go, he had silent tears coursing down his face that he quickly wiped off before Dean saw.

“Well since we’ve got the situation with the kids taken care of and you’re a pretty decent hunter maybe we should take some time off at Bobby’s,” Sam suggested, he kind of wanting to spend time around them instead of hunting. Dean seeing straight through his brother but being decent enough to not mention it said, “Yeah we can do that it’s been a while since we’ve had some downtime.” Trina looked at Gabriel and made mention that since it was barely noon, they should get some food and then he could fly us to Bobby’s. Gabriel sighed and snapped up some burgers for Dean and Cas, a salad for Sam, and Chinese up for Trina while he had another lollipop.

As they ate Sam continued research, Castiel and Gabriel spoke between themselves and Dean sat next to Trina and spoke to her quietly. “You didn’t actually need us for the case, did you?” He’s not judging but being reflective and quiet. She looks at him and reaches her hand out placing it on top of his before speaking, “No I didn’t however you and your brother have a shit show coming to you and the more power and knowledge you have on your side the higher chance you have of it being stopped before it can really get rolling with as little casualties as possible and that’s the most I can say on it without breaking a few promises.” She took a few bites of her lo mein while Dean contemplated what she said. “So, what level of a shit show we talking can you share that?” She shook her head negative, “No but I can tell you this if you fail so does everyone else. So, get your head out of your ass with Castiel your meant to be just as Gabriel and I are.” Turning the topic to one that would make the older Winchester sputter so he could really think on what she said rather than forcing the topic, Castiel and Dean both looked at her after she said that while Gabriel let out a bark of laughter.

Sam wanted answers to his questions and started his search by looking for beings with two-toned hair. He mainly comes across Hel fitting the description of what he dreamt; however, her words didn’t make any sort of sense. ‘They shall free you from your binds, but you must trust them even if you don’t know everything about them’ did she mean Trina and Gabriel? If she meant those two then that brings him back to the whole soulmate thing. He likes Gabriel a lot but knowing that he has 2 soulmates one of which he’s found and is having a child with and the other he has no idea about or at least he hasn’t found yet. He doesn’t even know if he’s polyamorous and can deal with a trio relationship. Gabriel said that even if he never found both his partners, they’d normally find each other and were compatible together even without him so that would leave the fact that it would end up being a trio relationship. He groans lowly into his salad and restarts his research into polyamorous with a basic google. He found out that most people practice non-hierarchal ethical non-monogamy which he came to understand being no relationship being higher than another, everyone communicates with each other and there is minimal jealousy. On a sexual level, most people say that they have testing done every time they wish to include a new partner and once every 3 months even without a new partner. He doesn’t know if he can do that since they’re on the road so much but he wants to try with Gabriel at least he’s not sure exactly what to think about Trina besides that she’s feisty, beautiful and he could probably fall in love with her.

Soon enough everyone’s finished their food and packed up with Trina putting her bags and emptying out her car into the Impala before snapping it back to her and Gabriel’s home in the realm of Asgard, all of them climb into the car, Dean and Sam in the front with Cas sitting behind Dean, Gabriel sitting behind Sam and Trina in the middle in the back. With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel flew everyone there in minutes. Dean still hated the idea of flying Angel Air but since nothing’s happened to Baby, he’s not as pissed at the idea as he could be though he’ll still want to do things himself rather than have things done for him. They get out and grab their bags from the trunk and head to the door with Bobby greeting them in his gruff tone passing everyone a belt of holy water and asking who the hell the woman is. She chuckled, “Names Litna though you can call me Trina old timer.” She laughed as he brought a shotgun to her face, “The hell did you boys bring into my home?” “The Norse goddess of trust and forgiveness who used to be a hunter before she became a Pagan,” Sam said. “Remember a man named James Campbell born in ’44 down in Texas and he taught you all about using the cover of an auto lot to turn funds and take care of the supernatural?” Trina asked Bobby and smiled as the memory popped into his mind and he lowered the shotgun and spoke in a more loving manner, “Katrina Ann Campbell where in the hell have you been I haven’t seen you since you were tiny and now your showing up with the boys claiming to be a goddess of all things this is a story I have to hear.” She flinched at her full birth name, “For one I stopped going by Katrina years ago Uncle Bobby and Paw-Paw passed away a decade ago Nana followed earlier this year.” Her hands clenched at that, but she knew Hel had her family in a special suit for her to visit when she comes down. “Sorry to hear about that darlin’ your grandparents were some of the best in the business. What about your Mama is she still hunting?” “Yeah, Mom’s still hunting she’s partnered with my Dad now sure as hell didn’t see that coming when he got out but I trust my Mom and he knows I’ve got enough power in my pinky finger to dust him if he ever hurts her and I find out about it.” She chuckled darkly taking Gabriel’s hand in hers.

“I found Gabriel when I was what 18?” she looked to Gabriel for confirmation and he shakes his head affirmatively knowing she needs to get this out and that it’ll bring Sam closer to them. “That was 7 years ago. He was what I was hunting at the time he kept trying to turn me off his trail to the point that he took me on a date and well we hit it off. Oh, I was so pissed when I found out he was what I was hunting but he made me a promise that he wouldn’t kill an innocent and he hasn’t since before we got together. We dated for 3 years and then as most beings have a soulmate apart from archangels and deities having 2, we got the version of pagan hitched and once he’s revealed to be alive to his family, we’ll get angel hitched as well. So, we did the ritual to turn me into a pagan and I’m not going to share the details of that besides that it requires a lot of sex. I didn’t meet the kids till a few weeks after the ritual was done and now, I’m 3 weeks pregnant and I haven’t told Mom she’s going to be a grandmother yet.”

“You haven’t told Momma Sandy yet?” Gabriel asked shocked. Before she could even respond Gabriel was already speaking again, “Wait right here I’ll go get her,” before she can even protest, he’s gone and within 10 minutes back with her parents.

“What is it that Gabriel believes you have to tell us that can’t be said over the phone? He grabbed us right as we were heading out to lunch.” Her mother asked. Sam moved from where he was seated to stand behind Trina a hand on her shoulder radiating comfort. “Well the tall delicious drink of water behind me is Sam Winchester, the one over there in leather that looks like he could toss you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes is his brother Dean, trench coat there is Castiel, Angel of the Lord; and if you don’t know Bobby I’ll let him shoot you,” Trina said not pained but not exactly happy either. Bobby took Sandy into a hug and whispered an apology in her ear about her parents and how much they’ll be missed.

Once all the eyes had turned back to Trina she spoke, “I’m pregnant.”


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make a plan to deal with the Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys just trying to let the flow go while keeping a bit of continuity as always I hope y'all enjoy

Her mother started freaking out and her father stormed out the door. She wasn’t ready for their disappointment at her choices. They hadn’t even got Sam in their relationship, yet it was too soon for a child to be added into the mix especially with everything that was going on. She started having trouble breathing and snapped her fingers forgetting that Sam was touching her and appeared with them both in her and Gabriel’s home in Asgard. “Uh, Trina are you ok?” She whirled around seeing Sam there and just wrapped her arms around him bursting into tears unable to speak. He just wrapped his arms around her and held her letting her get it all out.

*With everyone else*

“Fuck” Dean shouted as Trina and Sam disappeared turning everyone’s attention to him. “Look lady I don’t care who you are but yelling at your kid to the point where she starts hyperventilating and disappears with my brother ain’t fucking cool.” Sandy stuttered staring at this 6’1 man before following her husband out the door. “Well, I’m glad I brought their car here as well. She’s always been so supportive of Trina I wonder why they aren’t supportive of her now. Like yeah, it’s not the greatest timing but it’s never perfect timing to have a child.” Dean looks at Gabriel, “You know her best so where did they go?” “Probably our home in Asgard that’s where she spends most of her time when she’s not hunting. I’ll check and see if they’re there.”

*With Sam and Trina*

Sam had picked her up and moved to sit in one of the plush armchairs and attempted to soothe her with whispered words into the top of her head. He felt like this is where he needed to be to protect her and the baby while his attraction to Gabriel was extreme his attraction to her was growing as well. The more he focused inward on his own feelings the more she calmed until she spoke softly. “You feel it? You feel the attraction between the three of us?” “Yeah like before I met you, I was already attracted to Gabriel and now I’m attracted to both of you and I just have this burning need to protect you from everything right now.” She smiled and moved to where she was straddling his lap and pressed her lips to his which is how Gabriel found them and he smiled before clearing his throat. Sam jumped breaking the kiss and almost throwing her off his lap but caught her just in time. “Woah cowboy no need to buck so roughly.” After Sam settled back down she got off his lap and headed over to Gabriel having to reach up on her tiptoes to kiss him and even then he had to reach down a little bit to accommodate her 5’1 shortness breaking apart she spoke giddily, “He feels it. He feels the bond.” Grabbing at Gabriel’s hand and then grabbing Sam’s she dragged them until they were all seated comfortably on the couch her in the middle, Gabriel on the left and Sam on her right. “So, I guess we should talk about it huh?” “Yeah, that’d probably be a good idea,” Sam said.

“I knew you were our third when I walked into that bar and really looked at you. Your soul sung to me, it felt like I was whole and complete.” “I knew when we met at the college and you brushed my hand. I was going to tell Trina but then shit hit the fan.” They both spoke over each other but not in the way where people are clamoring to be heard but, in the way, where you can understand them both. “We’ll have to bond soon the little one will need all three of its parents and if we bond before shit hits the fan even harder than they’ll have to go back to square one,” Trina said. “So, you both knew and neither of you felt the need to inform me?” Sam threw a bitchface at them both. “Well, it’s best if the attraction develops naturally instead of being told ‘hey were your soulmates lets bond and fuck for the rest of our lives.’ I didn’t think that would go over very well with you Sam.” He looked down as he turned the words over in his head before shaking his head in agreement. “I can understand your reasoning on that. What does a bond entail?”

Gabriel took over explaining this part, “Well it would depend on what type of bond you two want. If you just want to do a pagan bond between the 3 of us, then we could do the pagan ritual on Sam and then bond which would include sex and blood. Then there’s the archangel bond which I would infuse both of you with some of my grace and parts of your soul would mix with my grace to form the bond so we would all be connected. I think we should do both to bond us all as pagans and archangel with my mates.” Trina nodded along knowing what the pagan would entail, “I agree I kind of want to be bonded with both.” “What does the pagan ritual entail?” Sam asked. “Well we would have to put some symbols on your back for sensitivity, stamina, arousal and insatiability oh and the runes for the intent of the ritual then we’d fill you for 12 hours with our cum since it’s two of us turning you, when it was just me turning Trina it was a full 24 hours.” Gabriel explained and cut Sam’s starting question off to begin explaining the pagan bond, “The bond would require us to mix our blood together and all of us drink it while speaking vows from the heart. The archangel bond is easiest to do during sex because the control of my grace weakens in the throughs of passion with my mate.”

Sam turned it over in his head thinking on it and not coming up to an immediate decision. “I’ll think about it more. What’s this about shit hitting the fan more than it already has?”

Gabriel sighed before getting up and leaving with a flap of his wings. Sam turned his head down throwing a bitchface at the floor and Gabriel returning a minute later with Dean, Bobby, and Castiel. “Sorry about that Moose but it wouldn’t be fair to you to not include your brother in this since it involves him too.” At that, Sam looked up from his pout and nodded in understanding.

“Well sit down the furniture’s not going to bite you boys,” Trina said to the others. “It’s story time and you’re going to need to be sitting and no beer until after it’s over.” She glared at Sam, Dean, and Bobby on that one knowing they’ll all need a drink after this is over. Gabriel sat back next to Trina and reached into her lap pulling her and Sam’s clasped hands into his own. The other 3 sat down and waited Dean eying up Sam just to make sure he’s alright.

Gabriel takes a deep breath before beginning his long-winded story, “For an angel or archangel to be on Earth they have to take a vessel, not unlike demons however the vessel has to consent to the possession. Before you ask no I made this vessel myself it’s all me in here. Now y’all know angels and Heaven exist just like the Devil exists well Lucifer was expelled into a cage in Hell where he resides today. When Azazel or as you two know him as Yellow-Eyes came to your house that night he bled a few drops of blood into Sam to awaken any recessive physic traits. Yeah, those visions you have were awakened by demon blood but it’s no longer apart of you. It’s just your blood in your veins Sam.” He said trying to stave off the questions and head off Sam’s self-hatred. “Azazel knows what line he has to follow to find Lucifer’s true vessel which followed your mother’s line, the Campbells. What he doesn’t know is Michael’s line I do though which is the Winchesters. You two are the true vessels to Michael and Lucifer,” Dean couldn’t keep his anger in hearing this and shouted, “I’m supposed to be some sort of angel meat suit?!” “Yeah your supposed to be but we’re not going to let that happen Sam is my mate and there is no way in Heaven, Hell or Purgatory I’m giving either of my mates up.” Gabriel stood and while not shouting radiated a protective menace at that statement which shut Dean right up. “So yes, you're both supposed to be vessels for my brothers but we’re not going to allow that to happen. We’ve got a plan or at least a to-do list,” he gestured between him and Trina and she took over the explanation.

“Well to be honest it’s a short to do list but it will probably be difficult to complete.” She began rattling everything off a sheet of paper she snapped up.  
• Rituals to turn Sam into a pagan god  
• Complete the rituals to mate with Sam  
• Kill Azazel  
• Kill Meg  
• Kill Lilith but not on holy or deconsecrated ground  
• Kill anyone that comes after them with the intent to harm  
• Figure out who is upstairs pushing for the End of Days  
• Kill them  
• Return Heaven to its original form

Dean focuses in on the killing part. “How do we get to Azazel enough to trap him?”

Gabriel and Trina both smirked. “Don’t you worry about that Dean-O. We’ve got a few tricks up our sleeves. Honey do you want to call the kids if we’re fully stepping into this apocalypse we may as well have double the back up of power.” Trina spoke in a tone that brokered no argument. Gabriel chuckled at her tone kissed the top of her head then Sam’s before flying out with a flutter of wings to gather up the children. Sam blushed lightly at Gabriel’s easy affection.

Trina kissed his cheek seeing the slight blush a soft smile on her face before her eyes turned hard as she turned to the rest of the group and began speaking again. “Alright here’s what we’re going to do, Castiel I want you to drop Bobby back at his house. Bobby, you're going to search for all demonic activity rank them from least to most omens. The ones with the most omens are probably going to be our best bet however anything that has more than 3 omens I want you to call either Castiel or Gabriel through a prayer nothing elaborate just their name and you got a lead works. They’ll verify that it’s demonic activity before the boys go in to clean up. However, Sam Dean, I don’t want y’all taking on more than 15 demons at a time and as soon as you get overwhelmed you call for either me or Gabriel. Sorry, Cas but since you're on our side and Heaven wants the apocalypse you need to preserve your grace until we decide how to handle Michael or Raphael depending on which one of them is pushing for this.” She noticed how Castiel bristled with how he was being left out of a lot of the planning until she explained, and he understood the necessity of conserving his grace due to the fact he will probably be cut off from the host.

“Honey I’m home” Gabriel’s obnoxiously loud tone echoed throughout their home as he walked into the room followed by their children. Standing a smile on her face she hugged each of her children before sitting back down.

She gave a quick rundown of the orders already given out to the others before turned back to dishing out orders, “Gabriel, I want you to get the Colt that you helped make we have to make sure Azazel doesn’t get his hands on it and we can use that to kill him instead of you fighting him.” He gives her a salute. “Hel, I want you on ground duty any recent deaths that look like those who were affected by Azazel awakening latent powers. Fenrir you and Jor will be checking out the other countries. Sleipnir you, Castiel and I will be hitting the books searching for multiple rituals to summon a demon, bind their powers and compel them to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth.” She finished off her orders a pleased smile on her face with Dean looking at her slack jawed.

Gabriel noticing Deans face, “She’s the best strategist the Norse have ever had Dean-O why do you think we’ve not had any pagan on pagan bloodshed in 4 years. That’s just her using that gorgeous brain of hers.” Trina blushed and ducked her head under the praise.

“Alright, so since all the orders have been issued chop to it. However, I need to catch the kids up so y’all stay for a bit.”

Castiel took Bobby home, Dean moved over to Sam and they spoke quietly; Trina, Gabriel, and their children sat on the two couches with their children on one and her and Gabriel across from them. “So, let’s start with the bad news. My Mom doesn’t support me having a child, so I’ve got no idea what we’ll do about her or if she’ll even be around anymore. If y’all choose to see her, we won’t stop you as you should already know. Moving on to the good news we found our third. It’s Sam and he’s agreed to be with us. So, we’ll be turning him into a pagan god as well and bonding in both ways.” She spoke softly knowing that they could hear her no matter what decibel her voice was in.

Hel was the first to move wrapping her stepmother into a tight hug saying all the things she didn’t have words to say but giving her so much support. Angrbooa wasn’t a very pleasant mother to have and it was only Gabriel’s influence on his children that they had such warm and welcoming personalities to their family. She was such a cold mother and unforgiving in how she treated her children. Hel thought, ‘We’re so lucky to have Mum now.’ Shortly after Hel let go both Jor and Fenrir engulfed Trina into a hug holding her close giving her their support and love as well. When they let go and she was back to sitting Sleipnir lay on the other couch putting his head in her lap giving her comfort as he knew how to. He had always been a mother’s boy even though his mom was Gabriel, Trina had taken on more of a traditional mother role to him in the last 4 years as she had with the rest of his siblings as well. She was the real warmth in their family, the protective one that wasn’t afraid of doing what they needed her to do.

Trina had many similar thoughts as her children running through her head. They may not be hers by blood, but they were hers by heart. She would love the child in her stomach equally with her other children there was no doubt about that. Just as she would give all her children what they need. These kids were her family and soon she would have both of her husbands instead of just one. A feeling of peace washed over her. They’d get through all of this together.


End file.
